


Malec: Thanksgiving

by IceKattySummertime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceKattySummertime/pseuds/IceKattySummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Magnus wake up Alec for a Thanksgiving party at the Institute? Warning: Minor swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec: Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. Just a little Malec fluff for Thanksgiving since that's coming up. Happy early Thanksgiving everybody! And I hope you enjoy!

(Alec's PoV)

"Happy Thanksgiving," Magnus smiled, as my eye fluttered open. Any other day I would have been happy to wake up to my boyfriend, but not today. Not when that said boyfriend, was sparkly, and in your face, so close I could kiss him.

"Come on Magnus," I groaned rolling over, and covering my face with the blanket. I was bone tired and not in the mood for his games right now.

"Baby, it's Thanksgiving," Magnus cooed, peeling the blanket from my face, flooding it with unwelcome light. I moaned and finally sat up, making my boyfriend happy enough to crush me in a tight, bone crushing hug. When he pulled back I saw the ridiculous outfit he had decided to wear for Thanksgiving, a white shirt that said 'I'm only here for the food,' and had food surrounding it, with dark blue ripped skinny jeans, and black platform boots with neon laces. "We're gonna be late for the Thanksgiving party at the Institute."

"Oh, crap," I jumped out of bed and pulled on some clothes, my usual attire of a dark sweater and jeans. Running a comb through my hair I pulled on some shoes, and started rushing towards the door. Magnus chuckled and before I knew it I was stopped in my tracks, I knew right away Magnus had used a spell on me.

"I tricked you my sweat dear," Magnus purred, "the party does not start for hours, but I could use some Thanksgiving love." I blushed a deep red, for my boyfriend could be a little inappropriate at times. Magnus was upon me now, and he connected his lips with mine. Knowing in my bad luck (and his good one) he'd probably get the love that he wanted.


End file.
